


Touch

by crescent_hill



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gentleness, Happy Birthday Na Jaemin, Height Differences, JaeMin, Jaemin x Oc, Lovers, NCT Dream - Freeform, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Na Jaemin/Original Female Character, Size Difference, Suggestive, happy Jaemin day!, i'm in love with jaem, nct - Freeform, nct dream scenarios, nct fluff, nct scenarios, nct soft hours, very mild angst, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25868350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescent_hill/pseuds/crescent_hill
Summary: Thanks for reading! Happy Jaemin Day ❤❤❤
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Han Minji (OC)
Kudos: 8





	Touch

Minji runs after Jaemin as he grabs his bike and puts his airpods in.

“Oppa, wait!” she calls and latches onto his white button down. “Please, you know I didn’t mean that.” She frowns, tears spilling over her cheeks.

Jaemin stares into her eyes. His brown eyes are filled with disappointment and frustration. “Leave me alone.” He pulls out of her grip and climbs onto his bike.

“Wait!” she calls after him as he rides off.

  
  
  


_ 11:47 p.m. _

Minji lays on the couch, clutching Jaemin’s pillow and pressing it up between her legs. She turns on a show to watch and reaches for her blanket. The living room is dimly lit, making the atmosphere seem sad and gloomy. Her head aches from crying so much and she squeezes her eyes shut. A little while later she hears the door open and then footsteps walking upstairs.

“Jaem?” she says, her voice shaky and quiet. No response. The bedroom door slams shut and she jumps. Then she hears the shower running. She slumps down against the armrest and sighs, looking down into her lap. Minji's mind drowns in dark thoughts and sadness as she craves Jaemin's touch more and more. The sound of the water in the shower is louder than her tears and she's grateful for it. He doesn't have to know she shed tears for him. A few minutes later, Jaemin comes downstairs and she looks up. He’s wearing silk navy blue pajama pants and his hair is still damp. He stands there and looks at her, his face calm and serious. “C’mon.” He says.

Minji pouts and shakes her head.

“Are you coming to bed?” Jaemin steps closer and leans against the other couch armrest.

“I’ll sleep here tonight…” she says quietly.

He walks over to the side of the couch and holds out his hand. “I need my pillow.”

Minji looks up into his eyes and slowly pulls it out from between her legs. As he begins to walk away, she turns the tv off, gathers her things off the couch, and shuffles in front of him up the stairs. They get into their room and Minji climbs into the bed, pulling the covers up to her shoulders. He turns the lamp off and gets in next to her, sighing sharply. And then there’s  _ silence _ . She stares up at the ceiling, swallowing the lump in her throat. It’s always depressing when her and Jaemin go to bed angry at each other. She bites her lip and tries to push her tears back.

“ _ Jiji _ …” Jaemin groans. His deep voice is muffled in his pillow.

She turns and looks at him. His back is facing her. “Yeah?”

He rolls over and looks at her. “I didn’t say anything,” he lies.

“Yeah you did, I heard you say my name.” She scoffs. “Whatever.”

Jaemin frowns as she kicks the blankets off her now sweaty body. “Goodnight,” he says.

“Jaemin.” She whines. “I want to talk.”

“Then talk.” He raises an eyebrow and scoots closer to her. She looks at him and pouts. 

“I don’t want to go to bed being mad at you. It always makes me feel shitty because you always give me cuddles and lovies before bed. But you don’t do that when you’re mad at me.” Minji stares into his sweet eyes.

He’s quiet. “I sometimes still do that after an argument.”

“But it’s too rough,” she says quietly. “And you don’t do it often anyway.”

“You like rough.” A smirk pulls at his lips.

“Not that kind…” She frowns and Jaemin pushes himself against her. She moves around and begins whining again.

“What is it?” he asks, pulling her arm slightly.

Minji pulls away and sits up. “I’m sorry. I feel bad for what I said earlier today and I don’t want to be mad at you anymore.”

“Okay…” he nods and props himself up on his arm.

“Okay?” She sighs.

“It’s okay. I know I was pretty harsh on you too. And I’m sorry.” Jaemin licks his lips and blinks.

She smiles. “Thank you... Can I have cuddles now?”

Jaemin smiles and slowly pulls her down into him, kissing her head. She curls up into a ball and rests her head on his chest.

“I love you, Jiji.” He whispers into her ear. His warm breath against her face sends tingles down her spine and she giggles.

“I love you too. Goodnight.” She closes her eyes as he pulls the thick blanket over both of them. He nuzzles her hair and smiles, inhaling her fruity scent.

“Night.” Jaemin wraps his arms around her and closes his eyes, and soon drifts off into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Happy Jaemin Day ❤❤❤


End file.
